


Swords

by PunkHazard



Series: All Roads [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkHazard/pseuds/PunkHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sword that doesn't cut is not a sword, the same way ships that can no longer sail are no longer ships, a man who can no longer dream is not a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swords

Zoro knows, in the most fundamental part of his soul, that swords are meant to cut. They cut to protect, to destroy, to cleave apart any obstacle in his way. A sword that doesn't cut is not a sword, the same way ships that can no longer sail are no longer ships, a man who can no longer dream is not a man...

Swords hunger for flesh, thirst for blood. Swords are unpredictable, beautiful, strong. They are full of passion and joy; rage and sadness. Each of his swords is and has been a piece of his soul, and even death couldn't drag them apart.

But things change.

Rogue swords seek out strong masters, and fight until they find an enemy they cannot cut.

Swords are stubborn, and try anyway.

He would throw away his dream and cease to be a man. He would cast aside his ambition, his promises, his self-- and become nothing. He will protect, he will destroy. He will cleave apart any obstacle in his way. He will hunger for flesh and thirst for blood; when Zoro stands between death and his crew, he is steel and he will not budge.


End file.
